


Memory Lane

by Hiss



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiss/pseuds/Hiss
Summary: Clara thinks back on when she first fell in love with Me.
Relationships: Ashildr | Lady Me/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 2





	Memory Lane

She kissed me for the first time and I knew I was in love with her. I knew because her lips were soft, and she knew exactly how to mess up kissing me. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t love her because of how she kissed one time hundreds of years ago, but it just really showed who she is. She bit my tongue by “accident.” Who the hell bites someone’s tongue? Her, that’s who. 

I had the feeling she thought it was hot. It was the way I flinched back and her eyes were half-lidded, her mouth in a smug grin as she tried to figure out my expression. Finally, her face transformed into a horrified expression and she cupped my cheeks, pulling me close to press a gentle kiss to my forehead. 

What an idiot. But it’s not her fault it took so long for me to realize, so long for us to come together, within one second of my life... literally. And she had been with others. She had to have been, she just didn’t remember. Well, more firsts for me. 

So, I yanked her collar—a tee of some stupid American band she’d gotten attached to on one of our many exploits—and pulled her down to my lips. I bit her bottom lip as payback, naturally, then captured it between my own. She actually let out a moan at that. 

A moan, from kissing. Already. It was flattering. And I can’t say I didn’t do the same exact thing when she licked into my mouth and started to explore. She was nervous, and inexperienced, but she was incredible. Still is.

But that was only when I realized it. I’d been too stubborn to make a move, but after that rough time with the ood, I just couldn’t help myself. I had grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers together, and she looked at me like I had gone mad for a second. I just felt the need to comfort her since she couldn’t save that ood, I didn’t really know why. We’d had many more experiences with death before that, her more than me. She got this small smile after and looked away, squeezing my hand every so often on our way back to the TARDIS 2.0. That was the day she kissed me. 

I think when I first really began to love her had been when she came along with me on this adventure. It’s been too long to remember the words—we’re immortal after all—but I can still recall the look on her face. The teasing expression, the smile. I can remember the bittersweet feeling of leaving someone I had loved for so long behind and starting a journey with someone I would come to love just as much. 

The Doctor. Now there’s a sore spot for us. She and him never had the best relationship, and she used to hate when I brought him up. The last few years, she’s loosened up. She even mentioned him first one time, when we passed by some rambunctious old guy on a sidewalk in Paris. To tell you the truth, I think it might have been him, but I was too afraid to be wrong. Besides, it didn’t matter. I’ve moved on. I’ve got her. I’ve got Me.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if this is entirely accurate to their characters, I just love them together and had fun writing this short fic. Let me know your thoughts if you want :)


End file.
